The Slow Song
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: A girl who is considered a freak at Forks highschool goes to prom alone.  Jasper does a gentlemanly thing for her that changes her highschool years.  Short and simple :  hope you love it! R
1. Chapter 1

**Okie dokie! This is very short chapter and this is NOT a one shot so there is more to come!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**I dont own twilight :( Stephanie Myer does though!**

I walked into lunch, my own personal, living, torcher chamber.

I was the freak, I love to read and write, Ive always been amazing in school. It came natural to me. I was the geek of all sorts at Forks highschool.

Noone liked me, everyone either didn't talk to me or decided they could make fun of me for all eternity. I couldn't do anything about it, so most of the time I ignored it.

Most of the time..

Today was especially horrible..

It was prom night.

I didn't care that I didn't have a date, but I guess everyone else did. Why girls hated me I had no idea, I was no threat to them.

Most of them wernt even passing in general. and they call me an idiot.

Just then Jessica walked in, I tried to hide my face, but it was impossible, "Hey! So do you have a date for prom yet? It's tonight you know, are you even coming?" she giggled out in amusement.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like study for that math final coming up?"I smiled, thinking if they beat me at everything else, I beat them in the "Smart" category.

She glared at me, and simply shrugged, "Don't you worry about me, I have a great study partner," she gushed as Dylan walked up to them

I started at him, trying to keep my mouth from falling open. I put my eyes down immediately. Ive always liked him, since seventh grade when he helped me with the only math problem I didn't get. Ever since then he always gave me a small, very subtle smile. Trust me, if you were me, you would notice. He was the only one out of there little posse that didn't feel the need to hate me.

"Ok, but one more thing, I really do hope you come, it just wouldnt be fun without you." Jessica snapped with a sarcastic smile as she rapped her arm around Dylan.

**~at prom~later that night~**

I walked by in the most expensive piece of clothing I have ever owned, my navy blue dress that I had bough using money saved up.

The Cullens walked by.

They were a totally different type of freak, the good kind. Ironic I know, but they were gorgeous, pretty much perfect. All of the girls loved the Cullen boys.

Emmett was the big strong one, he was enormous for being in high school. He was with Rosalie who was the most beautiful person anyone in Forks would ever see, not that she was interested. Emmett made sure everyone knew she was taken, Edward came to the prom with the new girl Bella Swan who looked very awkward in my opinion, just to be there.

And then there was Jasper and Alice. Jasper was tall and seem to tower over the fairy-like girl he was always with. Just one look into each others eyes and his whole expression would change.

Anyway, the girls at this school would drool all over them.

I wonder what would happen if..

The though came to mind quickly, but I tried ignore it, it would never happen, It couldn't. Wishful thinking.

The dreaded slow song came on, I hated slow songs. For people like me, we sit alkwarlky until its over. As everyone who is dancing tried to look fo the freak who doesn't have a date.

"Coulnt find anyone huh? I wonder why."Jessica snickered as she walked passed me.

With my head down, I shrank back into the wall. I was so embarrassed. More than you can imagine.

Then, he came up to me.

Jasper Hale, the most gorgeous guy ever, was standing in front of me. His curly hair had a few strands in his pale face, as always.

I was so sure he was going to make fun of me, what else was he going to do? Even though they kept to themselves everyone just had to make fun of me.

Much to my surprise, he held out his hand and simply said,

"May I have this dance?"

**OK im stopping there! there is much more to come than just this! Just FYI yall Alice and Jasper will always be together in my fanfictionsn! They are still together in this one! You just have to read my next part and find out how it all happens!**

**Thanks for reading this part of The Slow Song! Tell me what yall think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie dokie! This is THE FINAL CHAPTER! YAY! this was alot of fun to write! **

**hope yall LOVE it!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Im so sad that I dont own twilight :( Stephanie Myer does though!**

I was shocked, A Cullen, Jasper, had come up and asked ME to dance. But I regained my composure, I knew what he was doing.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Really, I don't need any pity." I said softly.

He looked at me straight in the eyes, which were very hard to avoid. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to. Trust me, I no what it feels like to be in a living hell, I want to help you with yours."

He held out his hand again, this time I took it without question. Girls with jaws to the floor, guys who don't no I exisisted looked at me for the first time.

I smiled so big I though my jaw would break as we walked out to the dance floor. I was already thinking in my head what every girl thinks when something magical like this happens.

'I will remeber this forever' well, at least that what they say in books.

"Shall we just sway back and forth or is there a dance you would like?" he smiled almost mischievously at me with his perfect eyebrow arched.

I grinned even more, if that were possible, "I took some classes once, but Im fine with swaying, I would like to talk to you some." I said shyly.

"Alright then." He said with a slight southern accent. Where had that come from?

His hands at my waist, mine at his neck. For some reason, I didn't feel awkward, not in the least.

I was so surprised at what popped out of my mouth. "So, you do realize everyone is staring at us?" I said it in a hushed tone.

He chuckled, i was almost taken back by how low his voice was. We never really heard Jasper speak, he usually kept to himself, they all did actually. "This was sort of the whole point, I want these idiots in here to have a shock, gives them something to talk about."

I smiled softly as I looked around the room, Jessica looked as if she was about to scream, glaring knives straight at me. Then Dylan beside her, was simply looking at me as if I were some sort of alien.

"Like I said, I'm here to help."

I had tears in my eyes, what he had done was unheard of, and would keep people talking for weeks. All because he dance with me for less than two minets, but that didn't matter, all that did was that Jasper Hale had danced..with me.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"Mind if I cut in?" A voice came from behind us.

Dylan. My crush since seventh grade, was hear in front of me. Asking me to dance.

feeling more brave than ever, I turned around toward him and said calmly, "Of course."

Tonight, anything was possible.

I whipped around and saw that Jasper had gone, I looked around the room to find him standing with his true date, Alice and the rest of the Cullens.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him. He gave me a small head nod.

I shook my head in disbelief as I turned back around to see Dylan smiling.

I heard the sound of heals clicking fast. Jessica was here.

"Dylan!" she screeched at him. "What are you doing with...that?"

"Dancing Jessica, it tends to happen at prom." He said smoothly.

"And you!" she sneered pointing her finger at me. "Don't act proud, he did that out of pity and everyone knows it!"

I gave a small grin, thinking about how I told Jasper somthing like that. "Well, if he did that out of pity, he would have danced the whole night with you."

Jessica looked about ready to pop. I could have been more happy as she stormed of and walked out of the room.

I never forgot that night, just like I told myself not too. All because Jasper Hale had danced with me, I felt as if my life had changed.

Jasper pov-

I walked back from dancing with her, I was happy tonight would be amazing for her, she diserved it.

Alice had seen the poor girl in tears after prom. So she asked if I could dance with her. I realized Alice would have asked if she knew i was going to slip up. I would be very close to humans, much more close than I would of liked. But either way, Alice was determined. And I almost wanted to help her, she was tormented every day at school.

I walked back to my Alice, she gave me a content soft smile. That was all I would ever need to know.

"That was nice what you did for her Jazz, It will change allot for her." She said with her hand on my chest, her other one at my side.

"Im glad. But now, Miss Alice its your turn."

She beamed at me as I gave her my hand as I've done so many times before.

I led her out as I saw my former partner with the one she would end up marrying, or at least that's what Alice had seen. She looked at me with my wife while we danced.

I looked into Alices eyes. She had saved me from torture. She saved me from everything.

"So, how jealous were you that I was dancing with another girl?" I asked in amusement. I remembered her emotions when I had danced, she was quite calm, almost proud. If it had been me, I would have been fuming.

She giggle a sofly, "I was ok with it, my idea remeber? And I saw us dancing after her, so I forgive you." she joked playfully.

'So i forgive you.' Alice forgave me for so many things.

"Thank you very much mam." I said holding her closer. She simply grinned wider. The smile I would always need.

**OOOTAY I'M DONNE! **

**soooo how did ya like it? BAD? Good? okish? mideocher? **

**Tell me what you thought! please review I really appreciate it! :)**

**Thanks for reading my FF!**


End file.
